rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Maki Kuronami/Lesson 16: MURDER DEATH KILL, oh and Wukong is badass.
So my best friend flipped her shit because Penny's weapon is exactly like what one she made up several years ago. But that's irrelevant to this topic. So, Volume Finale. Awesome, Epic, Astral, Speechless, . I wasn't on the guessing field post episode 15, due to busy life. But I've read a couple of speculations, and most of them turned out right, except one I'd like to point out. Sun (ugh, why go for that if Lie Ren is allowed to be called Ren? =/) didn't turn out evil, nor was he associated with White Fang or Roman. A true Chaotic Neutral. >_> Now, onto the episode. We start with Blake summing up her backstory as "Shit happens and Faunus are treated like bitches, Young Blake protests, nothing works. Big Boss steps down, and more shit happens, but bloodier. So I quit." Cut to Team RWBY "Jason!"'ing around Vale. Weiss (unwillingly) suggests to ask help from the super competent police force in the universe, to which Ruby considers as Weiss saying they should turn Ex-White Fang Blake into the police. Because that's what friends do right? Speaking of friends, Penny! She's combat ready! Then she goes ahead and says Blake is a Faunus. I'm not even sure HOW she noticed as well. Cue tumbleweed. Penny decides to help Ruby find Blake, because that's what friends do. Weiss and Yang goes "screw this" and bails, leaving Ruby stuck with the ginger. Cue tumbleweed... from a different direction. Blake plays detective to find out who stole the Dust. Sun helps along and off-handedly mentions Atlas(?), most likely another kingdom. But it could be a smaller nation. Yang calls out on Weiss' jerkassery, Weiss retorts by saying she does care for her Social Link with Blake, but is not ready to patch it up. Penny goes to Curiosity Mode and asks Ruby regarding her Social Links. Oh and she thinks Blake may possibly be a guy via a wrong analysis on Ruby's statement. Imma pause for a moment. Penny has a lot of issues regarding friends. You can see why here. She... has a rough time figuring out friend from foe. But we'll get to that later. Blake goes MGS and looks at SDC crates while Sun brings some apples. Blake calls him out on this, so Sun calls him out on her EX-White Fang status. Oh yeah, remember in episode 8 when that schmuck who brought Roman the box of Dust? Yep, they're 100% White Fang, as written on their back, the huge fuck-off logo of White Fang. Congrats to the guys who guessed that. Cue Torchwick coming outta the Airjet treating the White Fang like shit. As some of us thought, White Fang isn't the type to work with humans, as Blake pointed out. So... Adam confirmed Faunus? Blake decided "fuck stealth" and just goes and nearly slits Roman's throat. She calls out White Fang for working with humans, to which Roman replies "Bitch, joint-business." At this point, I really really ''expected Crimson to show up. Then Roman decides to be a badass. Ruby saw the Blake Signal though so it's fine. Cue epic fight scene. Sun decides to step in and kick Roman in the face. Oh yeah, and he knows kung fu, and uses a bo staff that turns into gun chucks. Lemme repeat that. '''GUN. CHUCKS.' Alright, officially, Sun has the best weapon in RWBY. So after a few asskicking, Roman decides to be clever and drop a cargo crate full of Dust on 'em. Fails, but at least he got a clean shot of Sun. Cue Ruby. And Penny, who distracts Ruby long enough for Roman to knock Ruby out of the awesome battle sequence area. Penny enters in her stead, and she's combat ready. Cue a blade flying off of her back and then becoming more blades. Guys, she's not the gun-gun. She's THE gunblade. Not just a gunblade, but fucking a dozen of 'em, and she's controlling them with strings. Penny officially has the best weapon in RWBY. Also, Zhong Hui and Nu-13 called. They want their Flying Swords back. After a few moments of awesome, Penny charges up, firing a fucking laser cannon. She finishes by essentially tossing an Airjet on a cargo crate full of Dust... So... shouldn't everything be more explodey? I mean, Dust is practically everywhere on this episode. Roman has had enough of this silliness and gets the fuck out. Yang and Weiss joined the scene too late for the awesomeness, Weiss makes up with Blake, and is now in an awkward ship with Sun. I'm calling that ship now. Penny disappears and shows up in a car, where her personal driver tells her "Your time will come." Very cryptic, mate. Then Ozpin gets the last laugh as he stalks Ruby again. Then Qrow called in. Queen Has Pawns. The End. Or is it? Roman arrives in his home planet, carrying either a toolbox or a Dust luggage. Crimson, or as the credits reveal, Cinder, comes knocking with her sidekicks in tow. With the reveal of her face, she went from being on par with Weiss and Yang in my favorite list... to my most favorite character. So, this episode. I've got nothing else to say. Like the previous one, it's fucking awesome. And every episode should be this long, because then the wait will be worth it. Matt, fund the RWBY crew more. They need it. Category:Blog posts